User blog:HalfKiruruGeneral/Changes in my Keroro fan-fic
I need to make some changes in my fiction, so the original characters look even more cool, and I've figure out the name for the key character Lieutenant Colonel. The name's Ryakuku. 1. The battle between Shin Keroro, Black Star, Alisa Southerncross and Anti-Invasion Supreme Commander must be very epic. Shin Keroro can change to G-Style, D-Style, T-Style and use his Kero ball to battle. The blue rings all over Black Star's body contains a dozen of datas as well as his dark magic-like abilities to battle. Alisa & Nevula are skillful monster hunter. Their opponent is a masked keronian who possess strong Kiruru power. Despite Shin Keroro, Black Star & Alisa are very strong, they can't even hurt Anti-Invasion Supreme Commander. Ultimately, Shin Keroro & Black Star are heavily injured, their condition are grave, Nevula is killed. 2. Garuru do deeply cares about his brother Giroro and Pururu. He defends Giroro & Pururu from Anti-Invasion Supreme Commander and he is killed by Commander. The blood bleeds from his mouth, saying that he had die protecting his loved one. Giroro & Pururu, both love Garuru, have so much tears on their eyes as they watch Garuru dies. Anti-Invasion Supreme Commander killed Garuru instead of unknown person killed Garuru in the battlefield, thus making the Commander more villainous. 3. Instead of kissing each other at the secluded place, Giroro and Pururu finally realise they share mutual similarities as they cried for Garuru's death. Both accept each other as their love interest. They vowed not to get defeated easily by Anti-Invasion army. Before they continued, Giroro holds Pururu's hand, saying,"We will win". Pururu agreed. 4. Keroro Platoon along with Keroro's father battle with Anti-Invasion Supreme Commander. Keroro remembered his friends' death: Bariri, Nevula, Garuru and heavily injured Shin Keroro & Black Star, before breaking Commander's metal mask, while yelling,"Who the HECK are you?" thus making Keroro looks more epic. 5. Despite Keroro is furious of what the Commander had done, he still scolds Commander much later and tried to make him understands that he had done the terrible mistakes. When Commander refused to change, Keroro slapped him. 6. The threats that is more bigger than the Anti-Invasion army are the giant Kiruru-like destructive threats. If the threats is not stopped, the whole Keron will be destroyed, all the inhabitants of the planet Keron will die. 7. Somebody tried to kill Ryakuku and Commander defended him. Anti-Invasion Supreme Commander tells him that the people in opposition to invading planets shouldn't be killed. Ryakuku aims his gun at his throat, saying,"But you killed Keroro's friends". Anti-Invasion Supreme Commander say yes and he regrets for what he had done. Enraged, Ryakuku points his gun at his throat, saying,"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you". Commander replies his niece-to-be, Keroro's girl, still needs him etc. And then he says,"You no need to forgive me, so kill me if you want". Looking so calm on his face, Ryakuku, still aiming at him, had put down his gun, then he tried to deal with the bigger threats. Since I have made so much changes, I will do corrections to my fiction in Deviantart. Etymology Ryakuku's name comes from "Shinryaku (侵略)", when he was young, he wished to join Keron Army to invade, but later turned to Anti-Invasion side. Category:Blog posts Category:Keronians Category:Keron Category:Artificial Keronians Category:Characters